My Sunlight
by DemonStripper
Summary: Fingers grazed his sides dotingly, slipping under the hem of his shirt to splay across his skin when a yawn parted his lips, drawing a chuckle from Sebastian, who nuzzled against the side his head and allowed his fingers to drag across his husband's pink swathed thighs. "Oh dear, it sounds as if you are close to falling back asleep.. Why don't you let me wake you more thoroughly ?"


**Written for the last day of Autumn Sebaciel Week - Day 7: Smut. This was a collab with my event co-host, the incredibly talented robstarfan666 of Tumblr, who made gorgeous art to go along with the fic.**

* * *

With a quiet yawn and bleary eyes, Ciel sat up in the bed he'd been sharing with his husband for just over seven years. The weekend had only just begun and after a long and busy week, neither had any plans of leaving their cozy flat for the bustling streets of the city, now covered by the remnants of autumn's first major storm.

It was nearly noon by the time Ciel opened his eyes, a fact he couldn't bring himself to regret after pulling an all-nighter to complete a concept for a new Funtom product a day prior. The only thing that helped him stay awake through the exhausting day was the delicious chocolate croissant Sebastian had brought home to him from his bakery.

Warm arms encircled his waist from behind as he blinked to stay awake, obsidian tressed drifting ticklishly over his nape while a string of gentle kisses were peppered across the top of his shoulders. "Good morning, love~," Sebastian purred sensuously against his ear; His dulcet tone alongside the hot breath fanning over his neck sent shivers up his spine.

He leant against the sculpted chest behind him with a quiet hum, peeking over his shoulder to catch glimpse of the sleepy grin spread across his lover's lips. Though he was far from a morning person, he couldn't help but offer a small smile of his own in return upon catching Sebastian's adoring expression. Their lips met briefly, soft and laced with lingering drowsiness as they slowly shifted against one another, as sweet and as adoring as could be. "Good morning, Sebastian," Ciel whispered fondly when they parted, forehead pressed to Sebastian's while thin fingers languidly slid through his dark, sleep-mussed hair.

Onyx-tipped fingers grazed his sides dotingly, slipping just beneath the hem of his nightshirt to splay across his velvety skin when another yawn parted his lips, drawing a chuckle from Sebastian, who merely nuzzled against the side his head and allowed his fingers to drag teasingly across his husband's sheer-pink swathed thighs. He had almost forgotten that he was still wearing those delightful tights. "Oh dear, it sounds as if you are close to falling back asleep... We can't have that, now can we? Why don't you let me wake you more thoroughly~?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Ciel crooned, pale legs spreading upon their own accord. He moved closer when Sebastian leaned back against the headboard and curled his arms around the small waist of his lover, Ciel's knees caging his husband's thighs as he sat astride him. "Wake me up as only you can, my love."

Sebastian smiled, eyes closing and cheeks faintly flushed as he gently squeezed the younger man's sides in an affectionate gesture. "As you wish." As if performing an elaborate waltz across Ciel's skin, Sebastian's long fingers dexterously skimmed over his left arm and came to rest over his hand, taking it in his own and lacing their fingers together in a warm manner before guiding their intertwined digits to rest upon his bare chest-just over his heart. His free hand crept beneath the hem of the snow-white sleep shirt he donned to smooth over the welcoming warmth of the ass he worshipped all too often, caressing from back to thigh in long, singular strokes. "So beautiful, Ciel..."

"Says the one who looks as if he were a Greek god," The slate-haired man sighed blissfully, head falling to the hollow betwixt his partner's collarbone and neck, laying fluttering kisses upon the satin skin where tiny love bites already littered the column of his throat from a few days prior. He pressed into the sumptuous touches gliding from shoulders to rear and set about proving his love without words, brushing across Sebastian's pecs to draw a gentle groan before sliding them further to his firm navel. Though his muscles were lean, there was no mistaking how in-shape he was. His thin fingers slipped just beneath the waistband of Sebastian's shungite sweatpants and teased at the weeping tip of his spinel erection, thumb circling the weeping slit with torturously languid touches. However, the groan he earned was barely heard over the whine forced from his lips.

Whilst he was busy working the pajama pants from Sebastian's hips, said man had released his hold on his right hip and dipped his fingers into a vial of pumpkin spice scented lube sitting eagerly atop his nightstand. Without warning, apart from the slick fingers rubbing circles around his rim, two fingers promptly began to prod at his hole, spreading and pushing in deeper whilst his sanguine eyes remained locked on a heather and tanzanite pair in search of anu signs of pain or discomfort. When he found none apart from a twinge of shock, Sebastian allowed his digits to sink in fully. He was quick to find the bundle of nerves that would drive Funtom's owner wild, his lips curling into an excited smirk whenever Ciel whimpered and faintly trembled as if electric flowed through his veins. He was unrelenting once he found it, rubbing and grazing the spot each time his finger retreated before once more chasing after that tight heat.

Ciel shifted his hips upwards to avoid the black-tipped nails whenever Sebastian made to plunge them into him again, pressing his arousal against his husband's own through the thin layers of fabric separating them so cruelly. "Sebastian,.I have taken you before with less preparation than this-I'm more than ready to feel you inside me... Take these off." A quick tug at the laces in the center of his pants showed Ciel's desire to have him sooner as much as his desperately wandering hands and the wanton shine in his mismatched orbs did.

"Impatient I see?" Sebastian chuckled, kissing him quickly before momentarily picking him up by the hips to shift his sweatpants passed his feet and onto the foot of the pleasantly warm bed. Ciel was then given his place upon his lap again, and his long shirt pushed up to his hips to reveal his pulsating dick-poking just above the low-cut shorts of pastel pink lace. "Ah, I adore these on you... However, it's time for them to come off." Slipping the cotton candy-esque fabric down his legs, Sebastian replaced the feeling of thin lace with the heat of flesh, his cock eased between his lover's voluptuous cheeks with a soft hump of his hips. Their lips met and began to move in tandem when he breached his husband's entrance, a pleased grunt vibrating over his mouth and their drifting tongues from the smaller male balancing precariously atop him with the help of his strong hands.

There was nothing rushed about their actions; Ciel's touches were gentle, as was the slow, rhythmic meeting of their hips. Their hands, while no longer clasped together, were put to good use when filling their empty arms with a snug embrace, entrapping one another flush together as they rose and fell like the peaceful rocking of a boat in a calm ocean. Melodies and lullabies of moans and breathy huffs filled the air in a symphony of sound and touch, filling the silence and consoling all worries that had plagued them over the course of the week. It washed away each and every one of their troubles as they were connected in body, mind, and heart. The rolling of their hips and the shocks of molten ecstasy shooting through them serving to further rile their shared desire and make them hold onto their lover more tightly as the rapture coiling around them intensified with every thrust, call of names, and words of everlasting romance.

"I... I love you so much, Sebastian. So much..." Ciel cried out through grit teeth, back arching and skin flushing crimson their his encroaching finale. One of Sebastian's arms slid from around his back to firmly grasp his weeping prick, sliding his hand-now wet with precum-from head to sac in quickened movements to aid in intensifying his release.

"I adore you too, my Ciel, to the furthest reaches of the sky and back again," Sebastian careened, claiming Ciel's lips as his own pleasured whines combined with Ciel's strained scream as they both reached their all-consuming peak.

"So perfect. So goddamn perfect..." Ciel muttered, slumping against Sebastian's chest with eyes teary from the rapid onslaught of euphoria and his arms squeezing around his beloved's shoulders caringly. "If anything I am more tired now, but it was worth it. You're always so good at turning me to mush in your arms."

"_You_ are the perfect one, my sweet," Sebastian whispered, as if afraid of breaking the tranquil moment if he spoke even the slightest bit louder. "If you are sleepy, nap for awhile and then we can make breakfast in a few hours. We have the entire day to do with as we please. And if that means laying here beside you all day, then I am more than happy to stay here, so long as you allow me to lavish you with as many kisses as you could possibly bear."

"Those are terms that I can happily agree to," Ciel smiled, urging Sebastian to shift onto his back further down the bed, where they could easily sprawl and twine without worry for the headboard blocking their way. Sprawled comfortably across his chest with blankets pulled to their shoulders and joyous smiles on their lips, sapphire-lavender eyes drifted shut alongside amaranth ones. And as they dozed blissfully, the sun finally peaked through the rain clouds outside of their bedroom window and a single ray of sunlight shone between the tiny crack in their charcoal drapes, reflecting off of the golden bands adorning their joined fingers with a serene light.


End file.
